As the background art of the present technical field, PTL 1 has been disclosed. In the publication, an object is to provide an autonomous mobile object creating a travel path for moving autonomously while avoiding a collision with the mobile obstacle. Therefore, the following method and system have been disclosed. Based on current position information and travel direction information of the mobile obstacle, a travel prediction path of the mobile obstacle is calculated. A restricted region is set around a future position of the mobile obstacle at a point in time at which the autonomous mobile object arrives at an intersection between the travel prediction path of the mobile obstacle and the travel path of the autonomous mobile object. The larger a distance between the current position of the autonomous mobile object and the future position of the mobile obstacle, is, the smaller the restricted region is set. The travel path of the autonomous mobile object is created so as to avoid the restricted region.
PTL 2 discloses a travel path creating method and a system including the following. A size of the restricted region around the mobile obstacle disclosed in PTL 1 is set so as to be small as a relative distance between the mobile obstacle and the autonomous mobile object increases. The size of the restricted region is set so as to be large as a speed of the autonomous mobile object increases.